RotBTD and Frozen Beach AU
by Eran- Queen of Fluffernutters
Summary: Two sisters, Anna and Elsa, go to the beach. When they arrive the meet four interesting teenagers. Each one has a meaningful tattoo on their back. Simple one-shot. Very minor Jelsa, almost non-existent.


**This is my first story, so go easy on me. This story is based on a piece of fan art by AndytheLemon. I just thought of the story. It's a one-shot, but its kind of long. Hope you enjoy it.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Arendelle. Everyone was outside, enjoying the warmth of the summer air. The entire town was lively. Everywhere you looked, you saw happy faces. Most people went to the beach to cool off. But, no matter where you were the sun could always reach you. It was the perfect day.

Though, a girl named Anna was having some trouble. She was dying to go to the beach, but her sister didn't want to go. Anna was determined to get her sister out of her bedroom and into the sun.

"Please will go with me?" Anna begged through the door.

"No," Her sister replied. "There is nothing you can do to make me leave this room."

Anna turned around and leaned on the door, thinking of what she should do. It was true that her sister preferred colder weather. Anna slid down to the floor. Hmm, she thought. There had to be a way. She gasped.

"Hey Elsa," Anna turned her head to the door so her sister could hear her. "Do you wanna build a sandcastle?"

She waited a few seconds then, Anna heard the doorknob turn. She knew that Elsa couldn't resist that. Anna and her sister loved making things like that. Their favorite thing to do was build snowmen together, but it was very unlikely for them to do that in the middle of summer. Anna stood up just as Elsa opened the door.

"Fine, I'll go to the beach with you. For _one_ hour. No longer than that," Elsa said sighing.

"Yes!" Anna squealed. Then she ran off to change into her swimsuit.

Elsa smirked, out of all the sisters in the world, she had the weirdest one. Anna would get really excited over nothing.

They arrived at the beach only a half hour later. Elsa still wasn't thrilled about being in the heat of the sun. Anna was happy she came along anyway. The two sisters searched for a place to put their things. The beach was crowded; a lot of people had the same idea as them.

Anna looked around and saw a volleyball net. Four teenagers, like her, were playing a game. They looked like a pretty strange group. Each of them were so different from one another. Anna noticed one girl with long blonde hair.

"Who's that?" Anna nudged Elsa's arm and pointed.

"Who?" Elsa placed her sunglasses on her head and searched the beach.

"You know, the one with the island tattoo," Anna said.

Elsa finally saw her and sure enough she did have a tattoo. On her back was and image of a kingdom. It had a large castle and tons of tiny houses and shops. Above the kingdom were little floating lanterns.

"I don't know," Elsa said, narrowing her eyes to get a better view.

It was weird; Anna and Elsa had lived in Arendelle their entire lives. The sisters knew everyone in their town. To be fair, it was a pretty small town. The girl didn't look familiar at all; neither did her friends playing volleyball.

Elsa just shrugged, slipped her sunglasses back on her face, and walk off. Anna couldn't believe she wasn't at all curious of who the girl was. Anna watched her sister walk off with her towel, her platinum blonde hair swinging in a braid behind her.

Anna for one wasn't gonna let this go. She kept looking at the girl with long hair. Her tattoo wasn't colored, Anna noticed. Perhaps she thought it did at first because the girl's bikini strap was floral colored. Anna also noticed she had a tattoo of a sun on her left forearm.

Just as Anna was about to walk away, the girl turned around and noticed her. She waved, and Anna looked behind her shoulder. Was this girl waving at her? Apparently she was. The blonde motioned Anna to come near her, so Anna did.

"Hi!" The girl smiled at her as she approached.

"Hi? Hi, me?" Anna said unsure of who the girl was talking to.

The girl nodded.

"Oh, okay then. See, I just wasn't sure because I didn't know you. I mean you didn't look familiar. This is weird because I know everyone. I mean I know everyone in Arendelle. I've lived here for, well practically forever, and I've never seen you before. I just, um, hi," Anna tripped over her words. She tended to babble when she was unsure of things.

The girl laughed. "You seem nice. You probably don't know us because we're just on a little vacation. We travel a lot," she explained. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Well, you already have four people. I wouldn't want to intrude or make things unfair," Anna said.

"Hmm," The blonde placed a hand on her chin. "Ooh! I got it! What about your friend? Do you think she'd want to play too?"

"Elsa? Well, I guess. She isn't the socialist person in the world but-"

"Oh my god!" The girl interrupted Anna. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rapunzel," The girl held her hand out.

"Uh, I'm Anna," Anna hesitantly shook Rapunzel's hand.

Rapunzel, seem nice. She also seemed hyper, like this was the first time she'd been around people. Anna shrugged it off. Who knows? She could become good friends with this girl.

"So, your friend Elsa, you think she'll play?" Rapunzel asked, getting back on topic.

"Actually, Elsa is my sister. And she might wanna play," Anna said. Then she called to Elsa, "Elsa! Come here!"

Rapunzel watched as Anna's sister trudged up the beach to meet them. When Elsa arrived Rapunzel introduced herself. Then she asked if Elsa wanted to join them.

Elsa looked at her sister, then back at Rapunzel, then sighed. "Okay, I'll play."

"Hey, blondie? Are you done talking yet? We kinda had a game going," a voice behind Rapunzel called.

"Oh yeah!" Rapunzel turned around and walked back over to her friends. Then stopped. "I almost forgot you two. Come on," Rapunzel grabbed their arms and dragged them to her friends.

The two sisters awkwardly stood before the other three teens. Fortunately Rapunzel introduced them.

"Hey guys, this is Anna and Elsa." Rapunzel pointed to them.

This was the first time Anna got a good look at Rapunzel's friends. They truly were different. The other girl had fiery red hair, which was incredibly curly and wild. Rapunzel introduced her as Merida Dunbroch.

" So ye lassies live 'ere?" Merida spoke with a thick Scottish accent.

Elsa nodded.

A boy with crisp white hair came up next to her, "Hmm, looks like I won't have much competition with you two," he said.

Elsa stared at him, then shook her head and scowled. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm Jack Frost; no girl has ever beaten me at anything. Ever," Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Please. I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"Okay, lets save it for the game," the boy with brown hair came and pushed them away from each other. "Now that the rest of you all know each other, I'm Hiccup."

"Great! Now that we're all best friends, let's play some volleyball!" Rapunzel piped up.

As the other five walked off, Anna noticed that each of the four teenagers had a tattoo on their backs. Jack had two bird-like fairies on his back. Anna caught up to him and asked him what they were. Jack said they were tooth fairies. But that just confused Anna more.

Merida and Hiccup's tattoos were at least recognizable. Anna saw a tattoo of a scary-looking bear on Merida's back. And on Hiccup's back was two dragons, both looked like an interesting type of dragon. Anna was curious, so she asked both of them about their tattoos as well.

"The bear? This 'ere's Mordu. There's an ole' legend 'bout him; he's s'posed to be a demon bear," Merida told Anna.

"Then why'd you get a tattoo of him?" she asked.

"It represents me bravery," Merida said. Then she crossed over to her side of the volleyball net.

Then Anna asked about Hiccups, he said that they were nightfuries. A type of dragon he was always interested in. She was about to say that dragons didn't exist, but she stopped herself.

"Come on Anna," Rapunzel said. "You can be on me and Jack's team!"

Just before they started their game, Anna asked Rapunzel something.

"Why do you all have strange tattoos all on your backs,"

"Each of them mean something to us," Rapunzel replied, getting ready to serve.

"Okay, but why did you _all_ get them? And why did you get them all in the same spot? Is there a reason?" Anna was still confused.

"Because, we're the Big Four."


End file.
